


His World Looks Upon Him

by yiotheghost



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts, no beta we die like men, this writer hates long writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiotheghost/pseuds/yiotheghost
Summary: Warning: Contains Spoilers for OMORI-It was never meant to be, but it has manifested for his sake, each structure becoming more refined as his stay prolongs. Darkness seeps in, but it will always be built upon when the next cycle arrives.The world remains for as long as he wills it. He may soon abandon it, or he may take eternal shelter inside it.His world looks upon him for he decides its fate.-i made it look dramatic but it's really just drabbles/Omori based writing exercises because i have brain rot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by a comment under a YouTube video showing the Omori tape and decided to write something.
> 
> it's my first work on this site so i hope it's presentable haha

When his consciousness returned, he was parked in front of his sister's beloved piano, both hands improperly placed on top of the keys. How did he get here? He tried, but he only drew blanks from his fuzzy memory. It had been like that since…a few months ago…? It almost felt like it was yesterday.

keep looking at the ground

He started to play a note, but his attempts to move his fingers were futile as they were frozen in place. As though his body had been turned into stone, he felt numb. The air around him felt cold as ice and his lungs ached with each breath. The silence was deafening. His body tensed as he realised someone - or something - was looking at him. The entire room's focus was suddenly shifted upon him.

Keep Looking at the Ground

Each time he tried to breathe in, trying to convince himself his mind was just playing tricks on him, he felt that stare again, right in front of him. His ears rang as the edges of his vision closed in on him, but he could still faintly hear whispers that he could barely ignore. They were getting louder and louder. He felt a familiar tingle in his fingers. His breath quickened by the second. It must be a dream.

K e e p  
L o o k i n g  
A t  
T h e  
G r o u n d

Look at me.

He tilted his vision slightly upward to meet with a pair of eyes.

It was the clear but slightly muted reflection of himself on the black surface of the piano. It stared back at him with a tired gaze, not a glimmer in sight. Its pupils were empty, like a black hole sucking in the life around it, but, strangely, he found comfort in them. Its lips were tightly sealed, curving ever so slightly downwards into a small frown. It glared, silently judging, an apathetic look upon it. He knew it wasn't him - it was expressionless, but he could clearly feel the anxiousness beating right out of his chest.

I know a way out.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, nervous, but curious. His now steady heartbeat was loud in his ears. The calming silence had returned to him when he didn't notice. The words inscribed onto the reflective surface came into focus. Absentminedly, he read it under his breath.

"OMORI." A foreign voice slipped out from his tight throat as the reflection spoke.

That was its name.


	2. A Lightbulb Hangs From the Ceiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really liked that one scene when Sunny entered the White Space, so i tried to put it into words.
> 
> i apologize in advance, it's really, really short ^^;

A lightbulb hangs from the ceiling.

Do you want to destroy it?

Standing under the lightbulb, he observed the inside of the hanging object, but couldn't see a thing. The darkness was bright in his eyes. What was it again? He recalled the words of the branch coral:

The repression of an idea.

He steadily held out his hands under the lightbulb. The lightbulb, as if on command, detached itself from its lifeline, fell down and landed gently in his palms. He held it firmly.

It was cold, as always. Something was struggling inside, trying to break free. It had been trapped inside for a long time now.

He fluttered his eyes close, took a deep breath, then raised the lightbulb above his head, his thoughts now clear as ever:

The truth. What happened on that day.

He wanted to remember.

With all his strength, his threw the lightbulb towards the ground.

The sound of glass shattering broke the silence.

NO-!

For a split second, as he opened his eyes, he thought he saw his reflection snapping its head back to look at him.

Then everything went black.


	3. …What?

Hero stood still and alone on the sidewalk, watching in confusion as his childhood friend's car drove further and further away from the house with the 'FOR SALE' sign in front of it.

"What?" he managed to mutter. Was Sunny…moving away today? He'd thought they still had one more day left to spend together.

He and his brother had slept over at his house last night, and Hero finished Sunny's list of chores that morning. He even made everyone breakfast. Although their friend didn't look happy in the slightest, he didn't care too much about it - he had never been a fan of smiling.

Then, a friend of Aubrey came by, telling them Aubrey refused to leave her house no matter how hard their group tried. They promised to find her and talk to her together. But as soon as they stepped onto the sidewalk, Sunny stopped in his tracks, then turned to a white truck parked directly outside his house and in front of a mover truck. Hero stopped following him, confusion clouding his mind, he recognised his friend's mother in the driver's seat. He watched as Sunny entered the truck with an empty expression. And in the next second, the car door closed with his younger brother's silhouette behind the glass window. The truck drove off, leaving him all alone on the empty sidewalk.

The more he processed the situation, the more confused he felt.

Why did his younger brother follow Sunny inside the car?

Did they plan for this to happen? Was it some kind of joke or prank he wasn't let in on?

There must have been a mistake, he thought. Sunny's mother was going to turn back any moment now, and return his brother to him.

But as he watched, he realised the car had no sign of turning back, and had almost disappeared behind the horizon. He could not believe what was happening.

His brother had just been abducted by one of his childhood friends into another town, most likely never coming back.

With this newfound information in mind, he dialled the police contact number. He needed to have his brother back before sunset. Otherwise, he'd have some explaining to do to his parents, and it wasn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are confused, this is about a glitch in the game where you can kidnap Kel in hikikomori route
> 
> here's a video showing the glitch: https://youtu.be/mJFrMw5o_zk
> 
> it's fun to write about silly things in a dramatic tone


	4. Her Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda inspired by the theory of Mari's deathday originally being her birthday. it's not canon anymore but, hey, it's fun to imagine how bad it would make everyone feel.
> 
> also, happy b-day to everyone's favourite big sis :>

"Hey! Stop running!"

He didn't stop. He didn't dare to.

"Where are you going?! Stay where you are, bastard!"

He didn't stay. He didn't dare to.

"He's going into the church! Someone stop him!"

All he knew was that his legs were about to give out. He didn't dare to look at his surroundings. He vaguely remembered pushing open a door and keeping his head low as he felt a few heads turned to look at him. He didn't dare stop.

"Hey, careful, child. Watch where you're going."

He bumped into someone, and he took a right turn in a panic. He didn't dare open his eyes.

Another door was pushed open. Maybe. He didn't bother to look, to remember.

But when he realised where he ended up, he wished he did.

Something told him he didn't want to go any further. He shouldn't. Even looking would kill him. Turn back, turn back before it's too late. But then he felt something behind him, watching, waiting for him to do something. He didn't dare turn back anymore.

How he wished he did as he stepped forward into the cemetery.

Something told him he didn't want to remember today's date.

It was the first of March. He had a glance at the calendar before he went outside.

She would've been eighteen today, not too long after his fourteenth birthday.

The wind softly caressed his face, the cool air turning into ice the moment it reached his lungs, filling them up so he couldn't breathe the more he tried. Something reached inside of him. He felt the urge to vomit.

He didn't remember how or when his legs took him in front of her grave.

It was her birthday. God, it was Her birthday.

They loved her. He loved her.

"The sun shined brighter when she was here."

He knew that was a lie. The sun didn't shine any less bright. It had disappeared altogether.

The sun had disappeared the day he saw her on the floor, lifeless. It had disappeared the moment when he saw Him above the staircase.

No, no, no. What was he thinking? It wasn't him. He had never been a bad person. He loved her. He wouldn't do something like that.

It had to be something behind him.

If he didn't believe it, no one would. No one would believe him. He was the only one who would believe it, because he was the only one who saw it. No one would trust him as he did. No one would forgive him if he didn't do something.

It was something behind him.

The soil beneath him latched onto his legs. It was pulling him into the ground. Like quicksand, slowly sucking him in, and he knew if he tried struggling, it'd be too quick. No matter what, it was bringing him to his end, suffocating him, blinding his vision, ceasing his feelings. He didn't mind. He'd bring this feeling to his grave. Anything for his best friend.

Anything.

A n y t h i n g .

"Basil!" Kel.

A hand clasped his right shoulder, "There you are! I looked everywhere for you…“ his speech slowed. He saw the grave.

"Oh, yeah, it's her birthday," his usually loud voice turned into a mutter, but then it brightened again, "How about we get her some flowers as a present? I'm sure she'd love that."

"Uhm, maybe another day… I'm kind of tired," there were words stuck in his throat, and those weren't it.

"Oh, okay. Let's get you home then. Polly is probably super worried by now."

"Yeah," he felt someone glaring, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, listened to this really cool Basil playlist by snazzy while writing this  
> https://youtu.be/jryFNBDQs0I  
> highly recommended! the songs fit him so well :>


End file.
